(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder transport device, a developing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers and printers use developing devices that develop electrostatic latent images formed on photoconductors. In such a developing device, a developing roller is provided so as to oppose the photoconductor. For example, a two-component developer, which includes a carrier having magnetic properties and a toner generally formed of resin, is agitated by an agitating transport member and supplied from the supply transport member to the developing roller.